


Such Great Heights

by fxreproof



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, after mission cuddles, steve/bucky - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxreproof/pseuds/fxreproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky talk after a mission away from home. Bucky has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot for you guys :)  
> Title inspired by The Postal Service's Such Great Heights
> 
> Translation into Chinese here: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=127880&highlight=Such%2BGreat%2BHeights

            “Have you ever kissed someone before, Steve?”

Steve chews on the inside of his cheek as he contemplates his _modern_ romantic life. The taste of beer is heavy in his mouth, but no fuzziness is swirling in his head as it would for someone else. Kissing hadn’t been on his mind that often. Pretty girls flirted with him all of the time, and being Captain America didn’t help at all. But… he never really had an eye for any of them. None caught his attention like his friend did, who was sitting less than a foot away.

During the war, it was different though. He had _Peggy_ (still, always loving her), but ever since his new and modern friends taught him about the movement for equality and openness of all _queer_ people, he didn’t really feel the same (he also learned _queer_ wasn’t necessarily the general word anymore). There was still too much to learn nowadays.

Steve never had a problem with them. He grew up in the gayest neighborhood in the United States for Christ’s sake, but it was still a sin and he was raised like that.

Sin wasn’t the same either apparently though.

Steve blinked a few times as he returns to the question at hand. He takes a swig of his beer, his shoulder aching as he raised his arm to drink.

            “No,” he mutters, not trusting his voice under pressure. His ears turn slightly pink from the hint of embarrassment in his gut, and he thanks heaven that the room is considerably dark. The other man’s eyebrows rise in an empathetic sort of way. His grey-blue eyes were vivid in this perfect darkness.

            “Do you want to?” he asks, face completely and utterly serious. His metallic fingers work their way into his newly cut hair and tangle in the dark brown locks. His hair is short, used to be long, but Steve convinced him to cut it after an incident with a classic Tony Stark prank and a piece of a Iron Man suit.

            “Bucky, I…”

            “Nah, it was just a question. Forget it,” Bucky cut off with a wave of his left hand.

            “No. I mean… yes,” Steve confirmed quietly. He swallowed down the dryness in his throat, hard.

The couch is suddenly uncomfortable, and the room is all too hot. The half-full beer sitting between Steve’s thighs and clenched in his hands tastes bitter and doesn’t feel right going down. The light from the kitchen seems to be the only _correct_ thing in the entire apartment.

A dark shadow is cast onto Bucky’s face. It outlines his jawline and nose beautifully, accenting the dark circles underneath his eyes from the long mission away from their home with Steve.

It had been a month deep in Korea spent for nothing. Maybe another false lead from some crazy Avengers enthusiast, or just a threat yet again taken a little too seriously by (the new) Director Coulson… _as always_.

Steve spends a moment trying not to stare at Bucky, but then the brunet finishes his beer in long, slow swallows. His Adam’s apple bobs along with the alcohol, catching Steve’s gaze.

Steve sets his bottle on the end table to his left as he attempts to distract himself. He folds his hands in his lap sheepishly. Where else was he supposed to put them?

Heat pulsed uncomfortably through his body as Bucky shifts so he could openly face Steve. His left arm rests on the back of the couch, metal lightly brushing against the back of Steve’s neck. Goose bumps dust his light blond hairline. 

            “It’s been a while,” Bucky suddenly mutters. His eyelids fall to half-mast, dark lashes brushing over his cheeks as he watches his friend closely.

            “Yeah, it has,” Steve agrees. Bucky’s metal fingers gently slip into Steve’s hair. Steve hesitantly leans into the touch, careful not to look too eager to feel his friend’s cool fingers scrap against his scalp. Bucky massages his cybernetic fingers in blond hair for a silent moment as Steve’s eyes slowly close.

And then his right hand is cupping Steve’s cheek and the space between them begins to shrink all too quickly.

Steve’s eyes flutter open just in time to see Bucky’s leisurely close. He follows, again closing his eyes and allowing his head to be tilted to the side.

Bucky kisses him in the disturbed darkness. 

He leads the direction of their lips. Steve lets him, simply and gradually enjoying how it feels. He is a little sloppy at first, momentarily forgetting what felt good and what was just weird. Steve isn’t sure what to think about this. Kissing a man is different. Kissing _Bucky Barnes_ is different.

From his little experience, Bucky is the best kisser he’s ever had the chance of experiencing.

It’s perfectly slow, slightly wet. The sounds from their lips echo in the living room ever so softly. Steve leans into it. He isn’t touching him yet though, nervous about where to put his hands (Bucky wasn’t necessarily fond of being touched). But this had to be different. Right? 

Bucky pulls away, the sound of his lips detaching from Steve’s the last thing heard by the two of them. He grins, open mouthed, and doesn’t bother to remove his hands from Steve’s face. A light and breathy laugh bubbles from his mouth. Steve smiles softly in reply, unsure about what to say.

            “That was…”

            “Good,” Steve bravely interrupts. The focus he has on Bucky’s eyes stutters for a moment as he shifts his position.

            “Yeah,” Bucky replies.

And then he kisses Steve again with ten times the amount of force from the last one. He boldly flicks his tongue across Steve’s perfectly swollen lips and drops his jaw. Steve follows, mouth opening for full access of Bucky’s wandering tongue.

Bucky’s calloused fingers suddenly are on Steve’s arm. They trail through the light dusting of golden hair before tugging lightly on Steve’s wrist.

Maybe that was a cue to move, to place his own hands on Bucky’s body.

Steve timidly slides his hand up Bucky’s chest and decides to wrap his arm around the _slightly_ smaller man’s shoulder. They’re pulled close in the middle, lips becoming tighter against each other. Bucky chuckled lightly as he brushed his tongue against Steve’s. 

Those small touches send electricity through Steve’s spin. For a lack of a better word, he thought it was magic, a trick of his tired mind. 

They are lost in the heat for several minutes, slowly kissing and touching and breathing in each other’s scents. It was incredibly new and overpowering.

Steve reluctantly pulls himself away, arms still draped over Bucky’s muscular body. He didn’t make a move to let go, didn’t want to spoil how close they’ve become. 

Bucky is unexpectedly laughing, that perfect sound bubbling from his lips ringing in Steve’s ears. Steve smiles a little awkwardly and scoots himself slightly farther away. Was he really that bad of a kisser? 

            “No, no. C’mere,” Bucky giggles as he pulls Steve back into his side.

            “What’s the matter with you?” Steve uneasily asks, a bright blush working its way onto his cheeks and ears.

            “Jesus, Steve. You’re just so God damned perfect.” Steve coyly rolls his eyes as punches him in the shoulder for his language. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> working title was "psh gay kisses" because why not?


End file.
